The Power of Goodbye
by Bramblerose Knotwise
Summary: i wrote a 2x1!! wow! and it's NOT sap!! written from Duo's POV, it's a songfic (surprise, surprise!) using The power of Goodbye by Madonna. major angst.....pretty pointless fic really but please R+R!!


I wrote a 2x1!! And it's not sap! My god, hell must have frozen over! Hmm...as I said, 2x1 yaoi...major angst and a fair amount of language...evil Duo and a very OCC Heero.... 

The Power of Goodbye

  
  


You used to have meaning to me. The hardened look in your eyes that everyone else sees used to soften whenever they were fixed on mine. Now they're nothing more than a cold pool of nothingness. That strong embrace that only I would feel the comfort of has been replaced by an empty feeling that I'm not wanted by you anymore. 

  
  


_You're heart is not open...so I must go_

_The spell has been broken...I loved you so....._

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go_

_Creation comes when you learn to say no...._

  
  


I'm watching you now as you work on Wing, repairing the damage from our previous mission. I hate you. I hate you so much I want you to die. So why is it I cant tear my eyes away from your body? Is it possible to wish death on someone, yet need their love so much that you stay by their side through whatever life throws at you? But I know that I could never take your life. I'd hold the gun to your head, but I could never pull the trigger. 

  
  


_You where my lesson, I had to learn_

_I was your fortress..You had to burn..._

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong_

_I pray to God that it wont be long...._

  
  


I tried to get into your soul to see what lay beneath that stoic exterior. There used to be love, love for me, love for us. Do you know what there is now? Nothing! Not one dammed emotion do you posses. When the others used to joke about you having no heart, I defended you. But they were right all along, weren't they?

  
  


So you know what I'm gonna do? I'll walk away. Sounds simple enough. Just take my possessions and hit the road. Walk away from you, and all the pain that you've caused me. __

  
  


_I wanna go higher...._

  
  


I leave the site of you repairing your Gundam. I swear the whole scene was mocking me. Up to our bedroom where we shared our passion all that time ago. Now just going near it makes me feel sick. I think it's the disbelief that I ever thought you cared about me enough to offer you my body. To think that I ever really needed you. Are those tears I see falling onto my hand? You bastard! You reduced me to this?! You made the happy idiot Duo Maxwell cry in need for your love. 

  
  


_There's nothing left to try_

_There no place left to hide..._

_There's no greater power than the power of goodbye...._

  
  


It doesn't take long for me to pack my stuff. I think my pure anger caused my hurry to get away from you. The only thing blinding me now are these tears. I cant stop them coming and I don't understand why... 

You're still there, this time working on your lap-top in Wing's cockpit. I was going to act as if nothing was wrong, simply give you my usual warm smile, stroll past you and out of your life forever. But I cant keep going. I want you to know all that I've suffered since we met. 

  
  


_Your heart is not open so I must go.._

_The spell has been broken......I loved you so_

_You were my lesson, I had to learn..._

_I was your fortress...._

  
  


I call your name as I stand not even five feet away from you. You don't even look up as you give me your usual grunt of response. Something inside me finally snaps and I step forward, knock that stupid lap-top out of your grasp and send it crashing to the ground. You don't even flinch. Then that glare of yours. There's practically fire glowing like rage in your eyes. That's typical, I can only find emotion in you if it has something to do with that fucking computer. And I begin screaming...

  
  


_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's no more heart to bruise..._

_There's no greater power than the power of goodbye..._

  
  


I scream at you for all the pain you inflicted on me. I yell for all the times you made me feel needed because I know now that they were meaningless. You take it all without even looking away. That's also so typical of you, you don't feel any remorse. I have to fight so hard not to lash out at you, beat you until you beg for my mercy. But I'm so disgusted with you that I don't think I could even touch you. 

  
  


_Learn to say goodbye.._

_I yearn to say goodbye....._

  
  


And then I speak the word that I've wanted to say for so long....

  
  


Goodbye

  
  


The feeling of that word is like a gasp of air by a drowning man. And your reaction make the feeling even more enjoyable. You, The Perfect Soldier, are hurt. You look stung, like someone's just hit you square in the face. Words fail you at this point, and I guess they fail me too. 

  
  


_There's nothing left to try_

_There's no more places to hide.._

_There's no greater power than the power of goodbye..._

  
  


Finally, I pick up my bag and walk out as powerfully as I entered. I pause and turn to give you one final gaze. I cannot believe what I see. The Perfect Soldier, is crying. I see it quite clearly. Crystalline tears are rolling down your cheeks and _I _caused them. Well, my former love, you now have the others to comfort you. Go trap someone else in your web of deceit. I don't give a shit now. Maybe you did love me after all...

  
  


_There's nothing left to lose.._

_There's no more heart to bruise.._

_There's no greater power than the power of goodbye..._

  
  


But it's too late now, Heero Yuy. I don't need you, not any more.__

  
  
  
  



End file.
